


Girls Like Her

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Cimorelli (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Amy recently left Cimorelli after her sister Dani did months ago, and returns to LA to pursue a new direction as a solo singer and songwriter. Little did she know the time she ends up meeting someone her own age (And a fellow YouTuber), and a girl at that, would make her question her upbringing and maybe also fall in love. But at what cost?Songfic to Amy Cimorelli's "Girls Like Me" with a bit of "Summers in A Small Town".
Relationships: Amy Cimorelli/Anna Brisbin
Kudos: 3





	Girls Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> So after a long time I had an idea to make a fic combining two of my fave internet crushes, Cimorelli's Amy and voice actress/voice impressionist/Harry Potter geek Anna "Brizzy Voices" Brisbin, in my first foray (Or maybe a recent?) in a Yuri/Girls Love fic. All of it is fictional, and maybe out of character in some instances, thus this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Each chapter will have the two characters speaking in 1st person, allowing the story to be in either girl's POV.
> 
> Also of note is this takes place in a 2020 where COVID-19 did not happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is ready to pursue her dream, and it means going back to LA for it. But first, she has to make her family know it.
> 
> Chapter is in Amy's POV.

After a long time of being part of my sisters' girl group, I was ready to leave. Already with experience in my belt, I was ready to spread my wings and fly. As much as I loved my time in Nashville, sometimes in the end, as Dorothy says it best- "There's no place like home." Home for me was Los Angeles, and while I do appreciate the peace and quiet Nashville offered, I had to sometimes think that opportunity is somewhere else. I probably would be dreaming of it, but sometimes I just am content at times being a part of a girl group that me and my sisters are in that can be a good positive force in the world.

...But yet, Belle's words ring in my head. _There must be more than this provincial life..._

But leaving wasn't that easy. It took me awhile to plan. Then I had to let them know.

_Dinner_

All 10 of us where having dinner that night. My brothers, sisters, and my parents. I had to let them know that I have to make that move or I can never try to go my own way. I then stood up while they were all chatting and eating. You know, the typical family time. But I had to break the ice.

"You're finished eating, Amy?"

"No, but I have to be honest, mom. I have something to say to all of you, and I hope you guys understand what I have to say."

"Ok, we're listening." My dad then said, "OK everyone, Amy has to tell us something."

_It's now or never. time to spread your wings, Amy._

"Um guys, I know it's kind of abrupt that I had to interrupt dinner, and I know all of you are in good spirits and are happy and enjoying the meal. But I had to get this off my chest. I know Dani got married to pursue her own way for her future, and she's not with us anymore and is on a different far away part of Nashville. But I, Amelia Elizabeth Cimorelli, want to make myself clear and open to this family, that I will soon stop being part of my sisters' girl group to pursue my own path in life. I want to become a soloist."

Everyone in my family suddenly went silent. It's like they were shocked that after Dani, I'd be the next one to leave.

"I know it's a shocker, and I know Dani did the same thing when she got married to Emmyn, but I want to pursue being a singer-songwriter of my my accord. I may have some insecurities here and there, but I plan to make it big and learn while i'm at it and try to be confident altogether. I'm planning to move back to LA in the coming weeks, and I am planning to find my way in the song business, but for me to pursue it, I ask for your blessing and support and love for my big endeavor. I maybe young, but I have dreams too. I hope all of you are okay with my decision."

Christina then asked me, "What made you think about this? I want to know. We're all sisters, we go together or not. Why would you decide to leave the nest after Dani did?"

"Christina, I have been thinking about it my entire twentysomething life to go with it or not. I know I have songwriting insecurities but I want to try something different for myself the way Dani did. She wanted to pursue higher education, I wanted to pursue more musical opportunities. By going back to LA I want all of you to make you proud that I made it to the top, and through my own hard work. I hope you understand Christina. I know you're carrying your soon to be kid, and once I leave I might not be there for your firstborn or to help take care of the baby. But I want to make my dreams come true too."

Joey then said, "I maybe the youngest, but I got your back, sis. If you want to go for it, I got you."

"Thanks Joey. Thanks for understanding me."

After that the rest of my brothers showed vocal support, followed by Lauren, Lisa, Katherine and my parents. But even though I had good support from my family, only Christina was indifferent. As if she didn't want me to leave.

"Amy, I'm sorry, but give me time to think about this. Yes I maybe in labor, but at the same time this crucial part of me doesn't want to give you the wrong idea, esp. since my moods can change at the blink of an eye. I don't want to accidentally hurt your feelings. I'll let you know."

"I understand. I'll let you think about it."

"Well this means that we all got your back, and Christina will have to think about her final say for your decision. All I can say now is I give you my blessing. Me and your mother think it's now time for you to begin a new chapter in your life. You are now 25, and you are now an adult. I hope every decision you make will be a good one."

"Thank you dad. I'll try my best."

And with that said, dinner went on. I'm glad I had it all figured out. Maybe.

_Later, My Bedroom_

As I strung my guitar trying to play a chord, someone knocked at my door.

"It's always open!"

It was Christina. As if she wanted to talk to me about that. she then sat next to me in my bed.

"Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea awhile ago Amy. Again, I don't want to suddenly be negative about it just because I'm pregnant."

"I understand. I don't want to leave you guys either. But I have to pursue my dream."

"I know you have been waiting this time to do this, and as the older sister, I only want what's best for my sister. But whatever you do, I've got you, Amy."

"Thanks sis. That's all I want to hear from you. Your encouragement is what I need right now. Thank you."

"Hey, we're sisters. that's what we do. Hug it out?"

"Yeah, sure."

And we did hug it out. I'm happy that the oldest Cimorelli sister- my sister- finally gave me her word. I'm ready as I can be at this rate. I just need to prepare a bit more. Thankfully, days later, Christina's baby boy Barrett James was born in time, days after we did a Disney Medley dedicated to him. I got a chance to see him and spend a bit of time with him. That went on for weeks. But all good thing come to an end, and it was time for me to begin my journey. It was time to leave the nest.

As I was packing, I only brought a few of my stuff, most of my clothes, and a few fan-sent stuff, notably a Mickey and Minnie plush and a gold sun necklace. Just thought you wanna know if I was going to travel light. Finally, that day came. It was time to go back to LA.

"We'll always pray for you Amy."

"You take care out there. Stay safe back there!"

I hugged both my parents after they said it.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. I'll do my best to make it happen."

I got to say my goodbyes to my sisters and brothers, and bot to also say my farewell to Barrett James too.

"I hope you'll grow up to be a good boy. I'll miss you... Your aunt Amy loves you very much."

As everyone was about to leave, one more came to me. It was Dani.

"Look, sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you guys, especially you Amy, but me and Emmyn want you to keep this with you. I know it's not much, but bring this with you. I hope your return to LA will be really full of good things there."

"Dani... I wasn't expecting you to come to say goodbye. I missed you sis. I really do."

"Same here sis. I'll miss you over."

We then hugged, and finally said our goodbyes. Dani told me she'll have a lot to catch up with the family since she's here now and she'll even look out and help take care of Barrett James while I'm away. And with all said and done, I embarked on the train, bid my farewells, and I was finally off as the train began to take me to where I am going. This is it- the start of something new, but also a return to what my life was before we moved to Nashville. Here goes nothing...

And while I looked from place to place, my mind began to play out my written prose, or at least parts of it, while I travel from place to place.

_It's a life that comes after the storm._  
_It's all the streets that we've driven about a thousand times before._  
_It's running through sprinklers and getting soaked._  
_It's having your time all to yourself again._  
_It's ice cream, and long walks at night,_  
_It's sitting under stars, and on parking garage roofs._  
_It's letting yourself fall for the first time,_  
_It's that golden hour before the sunset,_  
_Which is the closest we can get to tangibly feeling magic._  
_It's losing friends, and somehow finding new ones,_  
_It's lonely nights when you wish you just had someone to hold your hand._

_Even though stars burn out, and sunsets fade,  
Even though time marches on like the phases of the moon.  
The thing about life is that it's not ours to keep,  
It's ours to live until we have to return it.  
We can only do our best with every breath we are given,  
We have to find the magic everywhere we can.  
  
And even though everything else may change,  
Summers in a small town always stay the same._

Days after the whole trip went on for eons, The train finally stopped to where I was heading to. This is it. I am back home. Welcome back to Los Angeles, Amy.

The first thing I did was to travel next to Norwalk because someone recommended me a place to stay for less. it was only $500 a month, but I can manage. After the taxi dropped me off to that house, I rang the doorbell and someone answered me.

"Is this Rosemarie?"

"Yes it is. You must be Amy, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We have been waiting for you, Come in."

I did went inside their place and she showed me the room I'll be staying in. It was small, but it will do. Everything is ready to go in there.

"OK this is where you will stay, don't lose your keys. Just pay us $500 a month and you're all set."

"Thank you so much ma'am."

"If you need me I'll just be in the dining room."

"Again thank you so much."

She then left me to unpack my stuff. I remembered what Dani and Emmyn gave me and I unwrapped it. It was a bracelet with a guitar charm on it and my name on it. After finishing my unpacking, Rosemarie's family invited me to dinner, and I asked to help them clean up the dishes. After that I did my other routines and called it a day. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

Tomorrow is another day. But this is it. _That's when my life begins!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did put a bit of myself and my friend in there albeit in the items we sent her eons ago. Another being my aunt being the person Amy stays in once she got back to LA. And that's it!


End file.
